Kieth and Marica
by Lilly white tigers
Summary: THIS WAS REQUESTED It's 'Romeo and Juliet' only with Partridges vs Brady's
1. Chapter 1

Kieth and Marcia

Chapter one-the recording room

_The Partridge family just arrived for their recording session, they burst right in to see another group finshing up 3 dark haired boys and 3 blonde girls_

**Danny:**uh-oh Kieth is in love again?

**Laurie: **oh no with who this time?

**Danny:**the girl on the far left

_With the other group_

**Marcia: **thanks for fitting us in on such short notice

**Record recording employee: **no problem kids you know how much i love you bradys

_With the Partridge kids_

**Laurie: **i know who they are 'the brady six' and the girl is Marcia Brady. I'm partial to Greg Brady myself

**Danny: **lets go introduce ourselves

_They all walk up to the Brady kids_

**Danny: **hi i'm Danny, and these are my brothers Kieth and chris and my sisters Laurie and Tracie

**Cindy: **nice to meet you i'm cindy and these are my sisters Marcia and Jan and my brothers Greg,Peter, and Bobby

**Laurie: **it's so nice to meet you all, my friends and I are big fans

**Gerg: **well thank you so much, we shold let you have the room after all you did pay for it

_Kieth can't stop staring at Marcia as all of the Brady's walk out_

**Greg: **that Lauire sure was groovy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- healthy competition

_The partridge family just got back onto the bus_

**Laurie: **mom you'll never guess who we met in the studio?

**Shirley: **i doubt i will know who it is but i'll go along with it, who?

**Keith: **Marica Brady

**Laurie:**well her and brothers and sisters, Keith is in love...again

_The kids go to sleep for the night,with the Brady's _

**Marica: **who were those people?

**Greg: **ever hear of the partridge family?

**Marcia: **yeah from my best friend Deidra,that was them?

**Unknown: **are you telling me you met the partridge family?

**Marcia: **oh hi Deidra, when did you get here?

**Deidra: **just a minute ago, Alice let me in the back, but you met keith partridge

**Marcia: **i guess. but i have to admit he is dreamy

_The next morning with laurie and her mother _

**Shirley: **i'm glad you met the brady's. it will be good healthy competion

**laurie: **what do you mean competition?

**shirley: **oh you were asleep when I told the others i signed you up for a tv talent competion and i happen to know the Bradys are enterd also

_With the Bradys_

**Gerg: **alright gang the song i've chosen fot the show is ' Good Time Music'

**Deidra: **well i better get going, Marcia call me later tonight

_When Deidra walks out the back Lauire is__coming up the front she rings the doorbell Alice is the one to answer_

**Alice: **may i help you sweetie?

**Laurie: **my name is Laurie Partridge, I'm looking for ethier Marcia or Greg

**Alice: **I'll get one of them for you, won't you come in?

_Alice steps aside to let Laurie in_

**Alice: **please make yourself at home

_About five minutes later the eldest Brady kids come walking into the living room _

**Greg: **hi Lauire, it's nice to see you again

**Laurie: **likewise, so I don't know of you heard but we're compeating against each other

**Marcia: **oh we we didn't but thanks for the heads up

_Mr and mrs Brady come walking in_

**Carol: **hi kids, oh who is this?

**Marcia: **mom, dad this is Laurie Partridge

**Laurie: **it's nice to meet you mr and mrs Brady, I was just telling Greg and Marcia here that we're compeating against each other

**Mike: **oh wonderful good healthy competition


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- the parents met

_Laurie just got back to her family's tour bus...a few days later, a week before the tv competition: with Laurie and Keith _

**Keith: **you went to see Marcia and didn't tell me

**Laurie: **that's not the point, the point is they're good we have to work hard if we want to beat them

**Keith: **but I thought you liked the Brady's?

**Laurie: **I do but I also enjoy performing, so lets rehearse

_With Mike and Carol Brady_

**Carol: **Mike do you think it's such a good idea for the kids to be in competition with that other family?

**Mike: **ah honey a little competition is good for everyone they'll be fine. all the kids are good friends anyway but i think i should meet with the parents

_Just as Mike says that Cindy walks in_

**Cindy: **dad they only have a mother so mom should go and meet her

**Carol: **i have no problem doing that, i'll go tomorrow afternoon

_With Shirley and Keith_

**Shirley:** Keith, I thought you were practicing

**Keith:** I was but then I thought about Marcia...

**Shirley:**I know you like her but the competition will be good for you...I would like to meet Mr. and Mrs. Brady though I'll go tomorrow morning

**Keith:** thanks mom, see you later

_Keith gets up and decides to take a walk to the local ice cream shop: Hascal's Ice Cream shop _( if you don't get this reference go watch the season five episode of the Brady Bunch: Marcia gets creamed). _he finally arrives, he spots Marcia's little sister Cindy he walks up behind her_

**Keith: **hey you're Cindy right?

**Cindy: **yeah and you're Keith?

**Keith: **ah-huh, hey uh...listen has your sister Marcia mentioned me at all

**Cindy: **no and why should she?

**Keith: **oh no reason

_The next morning comes quickly and Shirley just arrived at the Brady house she rings the door bell_

**Carol (from the living room): **i'll get it

_She goes and answers the door_

**Carol: **hi, can I help you?

**Shirley: ** , I presume?

_Carol nods_

**Shirley: **I'm Shirley Renfrew Partridge, may I come in?

**Carol: **oh yes I'm sorry, my husband should be down in just a moment

_A moment later Mike comes down the stairs_

**Mike:**Honey, I was just thinking- oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company

**Carol: **darling this is ShirleyRenfrew Partridge, this is my husband Mike

**Shirley: **I'm sorry to drop in like this but my children told me that they met your children and I thought it was a good idea if we met

**Mike: **oh well it's certainly a pleasure meeting you it's a great idea that the kids are having some friendly competition in the singing competition

**Shirley: **my sentiments exactly but we all know my children are more experienced and well have more of a possibility chance of winning

**Carol: **i'mhoping I'm wrongbut,are youimplying that our children are not good enough to win the competition?

**Shirley: **well, not trying to sound like my kids are better than yours but with a bit more practice the Brady six could be phenomenal instead of just mediocre

**Mike: **I don't know who you think you are but our kids and most phenomenal singers I've ever heard

**Shirley: **well that's entirely your own opinion but you do understand now this means war

_Alice steps into the room _

**Alice:**bring it on...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-backstage brood

_The Brady's and the partridges are in full competition mode including their parents and of course Alice, backstage with the partridges _

**Shirley: **Alright kids one more time

**Laurie:**aw come on mom we've been rehearsing for 5 hours

**Shirley: **and the Brady's have probably been rehearsing for 10

_With the Brady's _

**Carol:**okay that was good but Jan you were a little flat just try to match Marcia's range

**Jan: **why is it always me who has to match her range why can't she match my range? it's always Marcia,Marica,Marcia,Marcia,Marcia!

**Marcia: **oh Jan you know it's much easier to reach my range then to reach yours

_Keith is across the way just starting and drooling over Marcia _

**Shirley: **Keith, are you even listening to me?

**Keith: **huh oh yeah this contest is really important we have to beat those Brady's

_No matter how much Keith tries he cannot stop thinking about his fair maiden Marcia Brady _

**Mike: **now kids the important thing is to-

**Greg: **we know dad is to have fun

**Alice: **with all due respect Mr. Brady that's a little overrated, the important thing is to beat those Partridges

_The contest is underway but Keith and Marcia keep stealing glances at each other, Marcia can't take it anymore so when no parents are looking she takes Keith's arm and pulls him outside_

**Marcia: **why do you keep on staring at me?

**Keith: **because you keep looking at me

**Marcia: **because you're staring at me Look this conversation is getting us nowhere we both know that I like you and you like me but there's no way Our parents will accept our relationship

**Keith: **it wouldn't work out anyway I was born and raised here in California, but now I'm traveling all the time

_Mike,Carol,and Shirley are looking for Keith and Marcia _

**Mike: **MARCIA!?

**Shirley:**KEITH!?

**Carol: **oh mike, where do you think she could be?

**Mike: **oh hunny i'm sure she's fine tell Alice to round up the kids

_Carol and Alice round up the kids and they all split up to look for the eldest Brady girl, same with the Partridges only they are looking for the eldest boy. Shirley goes up to Mike and Carol_

**Shirley: **this is all your fault. that daughter of yours has caused all the drama

**Carol: **our daughter? it's been your son from the start

**Shirley: **my kids and I are going to beat your Brady butts

**Carol: **wait, are you supposed to be preforming with them?

**Shirley: **yes

**Unknown: **that's against the rules

**Cindy: **oh Deidra you made it but uh...Marcia is missing no one can find her

**Deidra: **if anyone can find her it's going to be me her best friend, but big fan

_Mr and Mrs Brady give Deidra look of betrayal _


End file.
